A Mirror's Reflection
by Ledophole
Summary: A Rocket Power Fanfic If you like your style why change it right? But what if everyone around you is changing, what do you do then? Reggie is going through that and maybe some other changes! R&R Updated Finally
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Yeah so the real owner of Rocket Power is writing fanfics, NOT.  Anyway Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo own Rocket Power.

Warnings: Of course some cursing they're not 11 or 10 anymore.  Um, I'll try to keep it PG-13 though I'm not making any promises.

            This is my first fanfic I am writing that is based on an American cartoon, so it will be quite hard for me not to use Japanese words.  Melinda there is a surprise for you if you read my fanfic!  Saa, on with the fic,  (Saa means Well)

                        *_*

"I can run as fast as the boys

I can hold my breath forever

I can pledge allegiance in reverse,

Makin' friends that'll help me on my way

I'll rise above the fear I feel

I'm split in two, I'm a Split Chick . . ." _Mandy Moore - Split Chick _

            "So Cleo is moving in with you for the rest of her high school period?"  Reggie asked Twister as she sat down with her skateboard next to him.  

            "Yeah, I don't mind but you all know it's a pain when she calls me Maurice," he complained.

            "Hey Twist are you ready to face Mrs. Morris this year?" Otto teased.  He knew how much Twister was dreading having the snide old lady as his homeroom teacher.  Hell, they were all dreading having her as a homeroom teacher that is everyone but Sam. 

            "I think she'll be an educational learning experience for us to learn how to deal with cruel and mean authoritative figures," Sam put in.  Everyone groaned in response.

            "You know for someone so popular you still talk like a nerd," Twister told him.

            "What can I say it's a gift," Sam responded.  They all laughed because they knew that Sam was being sarcastic.  

            "When is Cleo coming anyway?" Reggie asked.

            "She should have been here by now, but knowing her she wants to be fashionably late," everyone snorted in reply to Twisters comment.  They all got up to skateboard around Twister's house because they had been assigned as the welcoming committee for Cleo when she arrived.   25 minutes later Cleo pulled up in an airport taxi and paid the driver. 

            "Hello boys, you can come get my stuff.  Otto where is Reggie, I thought she was going to be here to?  Who's the new boy? "  Cleo rushed out in one breath.  

            "I'm right here Cleo," Reggie said tersely.

            "No need to get mad Reggie, you can't blame me for not knowing it wasn't you, you're dressed like the guys and with that hat on I can't see your hair.  What one earth are you dressed like that for?"

            "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Reggie asked.

            "Well nothing really if you were a guy.  You know Reggie people will think you're some butch lesbian if you keep this up," Cleo told her. 

            "Oh hell, Cleo's going to start something and she just got here," Twister whispered to Sam and Otto.  

            "Can you guys discuss fashion later, I want to get something to eat and we still have to get all of Cleo's junk in the house," Twister interrupted.  

            The boys moved towards the cab and got most of Cleo's things out but not before several smart comments about how much stuff Cleo had.  Cleo grabbed 2 light bags and Reggie got the last 3 boxes.  

            "Why do you need all this stuff?" Otto complained as he lugged 3 suitcases up the stairs to Cleo's new room.

            "This is not a lot of stuff, I don't know what you're talking about.  More of my stuff is coming later this week, it's being shipped on a train," Cleo said.

            "Whatever," Twister mumbled.

            "Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving," Sam said.

            As they all went outside and filed into Reggie's car, Cleo stopped to look at it.  It was a black Lexus 4-door pick-up truck Reggie had won in a snowboarding competition.  She had streaked the car silver and written Anime Oojo in burgundy on the front of her car.  The back license plate had Cowboy Bebop on it and on her doors written in burgundy were the names of several Japanese animes. 

            "Cute car Reggie, I don't know why you would want the names of cartoons on it, but the car is nice," Cleo commended/criticized.

            Otto groaned in annoyance and looked at Cleo crossly. "Thanks a lot Cleo, now Reggie going to raise hell about how the names aren't car-" 

            "I'll have you know," Reggie fumed as they got in her car, " that those are not the names of cartoons, they are the names of Japanese animes.  How could say that they're cartoons so nonchalantly.  I'll have you know that Escaflowne the anime written on my driver-side door has won awards for their music and for the plot line.  I don't know where you got the idea that they are mere cartoons."

            "Sorry oh great Reggie that I insulted the Japanese cartoons," Cleo told her.  

            Reggie looked about to say something but one look in her rear-view mirror at her brother and her friends shaking their heads persuaded her not to.  'The things I put up for them,' she thought to herself.  She wasn't only talking about not arguing with Cleo she meant a whole lot more than that.

            Cleo turned around from her passenger seat in the front (of course she had gotten the front) and looked at the guys in the back.  "It's time for inspection you three.  I haven't seen you in 2 years so I need to make sure you are still in shape.  Lift those shirts up, I wanna see if you've been working out."  The 3 looked at each other but sighed and lifted up their shirts for Cleo to see their stomachs or more correctly their abs cause that's all that was there.

            At 5'8 Sam had grown taller at 16 than most people thought he would have.  With spiked blond hair girls constantly sought him after but he already had a girlfriend.  Sam had his six-pack though the last two were still settling in, he had lost so much weight over the years by running around with his friends that no had been surprised when he grew slimmer as he got older.  Cleo nodded at Sam's stomach and he hurriedly pulled down his shirt.

            Cleo moved her eyes over to Twister who was in the middle. Twister had let his hair grow to his neck, but he had it cut in a shaggy style.  He still wore a cap, but every now and then his girlfriend made him take it off, he had to take it off for school anyway.  Being only 16 Twister stood at 6'2 and he wasn't skinny like most boys are when that height at his age.  He had his muscles and his 6-pack due to Tito and Ray's cooking.  Cleo also nodded at him and he pulled down his shirt quickly in embarrassment. 

            Turning her head toward Otto she inspected his stomach next.  Otto's six-pack was not interrupted by an ounce of fat, but a belly piercing interrupted it.  Normally guys who participated heavily in sports did not get their body pierced extra because the piercing would not have time to heal due to the extra exercise without letup.  But Otto had broke his bones in 3 places during a snowboarding accident last year so during his 6 month healing process he had gotten his belly pierced.  Otto's dreadlocks were down to his shoulders being as he cut them regularly, and as his girlfriend would not have them any other way.  At 16 and 5'10 Otto was prime meat for other girls but alas he had a one and only.  Cleo winked at Otto and he threw his shirt down.

            "I must say Otto that belly ring is so seductive, tell your girlfriend I said she had better watch out," Cleo flirted.  Otto chuckled but said nothing, and Reggie laughed aloud at the guys' inspection. 

            "Haha I can't believe you guys have to go through that.  Man Miss Cleo sure gives you a hard inspection, you have such hard expectations to live up to, hah," Reggie teased.  The guys either scowled or stuck their tongues out at her and she laughed harder as she caught their expressions in her mirror.

            "You get an inspection too Reggie, I wanna know what size bra you're wearing now, and how big your butt and thighs got.  I can't look at your butt now, but sit up so I can pull your shirt up.  I can't really see anything with that baggy shirt on," Cleo said all this as she attempted to pull Reggie's shirt up as she was driving. 

            "Hey! What's wrong with you?!?" she called as she swerved wildly from the left lane to the right one and back to the left lane again.  The guys laughed in the back as they were thrown to the sides forcefully.

            "Are you CRAZY? Do you wanna get us killed, my gosh, I can't believe you did that," Reggie got out while breathing hard from fear and excitement.  Otto, Twister and Sam were dying in the back from laughter and they were starting to choke.  

            Cleo began to chuckle but she seriously wanted to know Reggie's measurements. "Reggie if you won't let me see than at least tell me.  I'll bother you to death if I don't find out now."

            "Yeah Reggie, lift up your shirt and show Cleo your boobs," Otto choked out.

            "Hey it's not fair if she doesn't do it and we had to," came Sam's strangled words.

            "Haha, no it's not funny, I don't know what you 3 are laughing for," Reggie shot at them.

            "Not so funny when you have to do it right Reggie," Twister laughed out.

            "Cleo if you tell anybody I'll kill you, I'm dead serious.  They're 34 - 19 - 38 that's all you need to know."

            At 5'5 Reggie had a nice body for someone about to turn 17.  She had let her hair grow to her waist since she felt it was useless to go to a beauty parlor and pay someone to stab at her head with scissors.  The one time she had let her dad and her brother cut her hair she winded up with an uneven chunk of patchy hair on the right side of her head.  It had taken months for her to grow it back to an un-embarrassing length.  With hips and a butt that she thought were too big, she had decided that her breasts were okay because they were not too big but not too small.  She wanted a belly ring on her tight, slim stomach, but seeing as she had not broken any bones and could not take a break from sports she couldn't get one.     

            "Are you serious?  No wonder you can fit the guy jeans.  Oh how do you keep your boobs down like you are doing now?" Cleo whispered in Reggie's ear.  The boys stopped laughing slightly angry at being excluded from a secret.

            "Tape," Reggie mumbled in response.  "Cleo I'm serious I don't want to hear another word about this, I don't want any one even whispering about it."

            "Sure Reggie whatever you say," Cleo responded.

            "Whatever," came the half-hearted reply. 

                        ^_*

            Reggie walked down the plank outside of the Shore Shack and sat down on the beach.  She sighed deeply happy to be away from the welcoming party for Cleo, she needed a break from all the girl giddiness.  Maybe she also needed a break from all the loving couples she was seeing there.

            As soon as they had walked in, and everyone had yelled surprise, Otto, Twist and Sam had all gotten themselves latched onto their girlfriend's arms.  Otto was going out with Reggie's long-time friend Trish.  Twister went out with Melinda and Sam went out with a girl named Stephanie both of them friends of Reggie she had met in the beginning of high school.

            Cleo had become quite popular with Reggie's friends every time she visited so a lot of people were at the party, and Cleo had them all charmed especially the guys.  Cleo had cute her hair and put on a little weight but she was still as pretty as she had been when she was young and her flawless features had not failed her yet.  Her figure was as good as it got for someone who really did no exercise and she put it to full advantage.

            "Hey Dorket, what are you doing out here?" came a voice that despite change by the words you could tell who the voice belonged too.

            "Lars, where are your puppies at hmm? Don't Pi and Sputz follow you everywhere even to college?" 

            "Very funny Princess but no they are not here.  What are you doing out here alone and not at the party.  Cleo is so going to miss you if you don't hurry back."

            "Lars do not call me Princess, how many times have I told you that?  I do not like being called that, especially since I act nothing like one.  Trust me your cousin is not going to notice my absence for a long time either she's talking her head off or she's necking with some guy."  Lars sat down next to Reggie and she turned her head to look at him and see what he wanted.

            "What are you doing out her Lars, after all Cleo is your cousin?"

            "I got bored and besides I needed to think it was too crowded in there to do that.  What happened to your cap and when did you let your hair out?"

            "I didn't do anything your cousin did.  She insisted that I remove my cap and then she let my hair loose and she brushed it.  I don't know why she bothers it's going to get messed up soon anyway."

            "It looks nice out you should do it like that more often."  Reggie shocked at what Lars had said turned away from him and buried her head in her upraised knees.

            At 19 Lars had certainly changed from the immature teen he had been.  While he sometimes still picked on Reggie, Otto, Twist and Sam he did it in a mature way.  He was going away to college in September, which had shocked Team Rocket because they had not known Lars had gotten smart in high school.  Of course when they found out that he was going to the college right next to their high school they had all been a little upset but not too much.  For the most part Lars left them alone and he stayed with his friends.  6'3 and with a body that proved that people could get natural makeovers with time Lars looked nothing like he did when little.  He had let his hair grow to his shoulders though he usually kept it back with a rubber band and he had lost he little lisp he had.

            "What were you thinking about Lars?  I find it rather hard to believe that you were thinking."

            "Cute _Princess_ but other people do have problems beside you.  If you must know I was thinking about my girlfriend, we broke up yesterday," Lars admitted.

            "Hmm, I guess I should feel sorry for you, but it was a known fact that she was going around.  Guys talk you know and since I hang with guys I know everyone she's been with," Reggie told him reluctantly.  "Besides even you can do better than that Lars, everyone said so."

            "Yeah I guess so, but that's 5 months down the drain I could have been spending with someone else.  I'm a go back to the party before my mom raises hell about me not being there.  I gotta leave tomorrow for a quick vacation but I'll be back when school starts."

            "When does school start?"

            "On September 4th so since today is August 4th I'll be back in a month.  You'll be a junior right?  You look like a little kid buried under all those boy clothes," Lars teased.

            "Shut up, I'm sick of everyone on my back about that," Reggie said agitated. 

            "My bad, I was only joking.  Here's my cell if you wanna talk you can call at any time and if I don't pick up I'll probably call you back."

            "Why are you giving me this?" Reggie questioned him.  She programmed his number in her cell phone however as he asked her this.

            "I don't know you seem like you need a friend, that's all."

            "Lame-o, let's go back to the party before my dad and your mom tear us both apart for not being there," Reggie said as she stood up.  She reached out her hand to help Lars up and he took it and stood up.  He stood up real quick and still holding on to Reggie's hand he pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  She stood there shocked not sure what that had been about.  She knew it was Spanish culture to kiss someone but not on the lips.

            "He-"

            "That's my goodbye kiss I figure you're a little to old for me to be kissing you on the mouth," Lars said as he quickly let go of her and ran away.

            "YOU PERVERT!"  She screamed after him and she tried to catch up to him to hurt him for the kiss.

                        *_~

            2 Months Later

            Reggie absolutely hated school!  There was no way around it, she was sick of everyone there.  Being a junior and having friends already Reggie thought she was set for the rest of her high school period but no she wasn't.  She was a junior and Otto, Twister, and Sam were all sophomores.  The only class she had together with them was homeroom and that was only for 5 minutes, and then only lunch after that.  Some of her teammates from the school's street hockey team were there but they had their own friends and all she exchanged with them was hellos.

            Even after school and after practice she really did not have her brothers (she had come to think of Sam and Twist as brothers) because they had to go out with their girlfriends.  Of course while Reggie was fuming over how horrible her life was going she was driving with was not a good combination because she became reckless when she was upset.  Upset she was now so her driving was quite reckless.  Fortunately no cops were around so she got home without any tickets.

            Running upstairs to her room Reggie picked up her phone and almost dialed Lars number but she stopped herself; she would not go crying to him like some baby.  She had been calling him more often lately just to talk to him and they had been getting closer.  She was starting to think of him as a best friend like Sam was to her. 

            Putting down her phone Reggie lay in her bed and tried to sleep her problems away.  She was tired of the snide comments about her boy clothes by the other girls and guys.  She had never encountered with her dress before and now all of a sudden everyone had a problem with how she dressed.  

            So what if she put her hair up in a half-hearted bun every morning; and so what if she preferred baggy boy T's to tight girl shirts; and so what if she did not want everyone staring at her but when she walked; and so what if she didn't own a single dress, it was not one else's business but her own.  Almost to the point of sleeping Reggie was awakened by her cell phone ringing.  Looking at the number flashing on her screen she sighed when she saw it was Cleo, she did not feel like dealing with Miss Tutu right now.

            "What Cleo?"

            "Hello to you to Reggie, but I called because I have something important to tell you.  I said something in school to the other cheerleaders you really aren't going to like."

            "What did you say to them Cleo?"  Already Reggie had the sinking feeling she knew what Cleo had said.

            "If you can come over to my house I'll let you know, I'd rather tell you in person."

            "Sure whatever."  Reggie hung up and threw her sneakers back on.  She wasn't so sure she should meet Cleo, because she might not be responsible if Cleo had told her secret.                                                                                                                                                                                            

                        *_@

            Okay so that's the end of Chapter One, no Reggie is not suicidal or anything.  Review and let me know what you think, after all this is my first fanfic based on an American cartoon, Ja.


	2. Consistent Bothers

Disclaimers: Nope I hold no property rights to Rocket Power whatsoever.

Warnings:  The same as before though nothing happened, yet.

            This is real quick for me to be getting out a chapter, but I don't have school or a job so I guess that can be expected.  But when I go back to school it's going to take longer for the chapters to come out, senior year is just going to be hectic, just a warning; Saa on with the fic.

Kudos to these people –

Rainy

Twstrzgirl – Clio does seem like a snob, but she isn't one really.  She means well, I think _.

Ani chan

Twisters Girl

BlueMoonDuchess – I bad at writing soon even when I don't have school!

Saph

Lemon-Merengue – It is spelled Clio, gracias.

Peacemaker Aqua 

Someone 

Hamtoro 

                        _

"Had a bad day again, 

She said I would not understand,

And she swears there's nothing wrong

I hear her playing the same old song

She puts me off and puts me on

Left a note and said I'm sorry I 

Had a bad day again . . ." _Fuel – Bad Day_

            Reggie walked over to Twister's house and was shocked to see Sam's girlfriend Stephanie open the door.  

            "Hi Steph, is Clio here?"

            "Yeah upstairs, I just came in so I opened the door for you," she answered.

            "What are you doing here?"

            "I don't know Clio told me in class last block to come over to her house after school, Melinda is going to be here too.  In fact, I think she's here now," Stephanie words proved right as Melinda leaned over the banister that was upstairs next to Clio's room and said hi.  Standing behind Melinda was Trish who popped out to say hi also.

            "Hey Melinda and Trish, Clio called you over here too?  I wonder what's up with her," Reggie pondered out loud, and her heart rose because maybe Clio had told another un-important secret.  After all why would she invite Melinda, Trish and Stephanie over if she had told Reggie's secret?

            Reggie and Stephanie sat down in Clio's room waiting for her to come out of her private bathroom.  She came out and sat down on her bed and didn't say anything for about 2 minutes.

            "Um Clio?  I have things to do and Twister wants to go to the movies tonight, I need to get ready.  Would you please tell us why we are here?" Melinda informed.  Trish and Stephanie also nodded and told Cleo that they had dates they needed to get ready for.  

            Reggie's thoughts turned bitter for a moment because she knew that if it had not been for those 3 she would be hanging out with her brothers tonight, not alone once again.  She shook her head to clear those thoughts, those 3 were her best friends and she wouldn't be resentful that her brothers were happy.

            "Clio I have homework, and you really aren't saying anything so I think I'll leave now," Reggie said as she walked to Clio's door and opened it.

            Clio spoke now real fast and rushed and as she spoke she eased her way to stand behind Trish who was standing up.  " Now Reggie don't go aggro on me but I told the cheerleaders that you had a nice body and they didn't believe me so then I told them your measurements and they were shocked, now they believe me."

            Reggie didn't turn around when she started to speak and that really spooked the other girls.  "You told a bunch of no brained-blonde bimbos (she's generalizing there are a lot of non blondes on the squad, no offense to blondes ^_^') my secret!"  Now Reggie did turn around but she only slightly raised her voice, she slowly walked back to Clio and stopped a few feet away from her hiding body.

            "Not only is my life a hell going to the damn school but you had to go and tell some brainless twits something else they can use to bother me.  I don't f-ing believe you, I mean you've done some sh_t before but this is plain stupid.  Look at this you've got me cursing, I hate cursing but nope once I deal with the great slut Clio all my sane thoughts leave.  Oops out the window goes my sane thoughts not to hurt you," Reggie lunged at Clio and pushing Trish aside grabbed Cleo and knocked her to the ground.

            The other girls just stood around in shock before they realize they had to help Clio because they knew that Reggie could do some damage.  Reggie was choking a struggling Clio who didn't have a chance to escape; after all she was messing with Reggie.  Melinda grabbed Reggie and tried to get her off to no avail, but Stephanie and Trish grabbed Reggie's arms and managed to pull fists of steel away from Clio's neck.  Reggie struggled wildly and the 3 almost lost their hold on her, for someone a little on the short side, Reggie was really strong.

            "Reggie please stop before something happens," Stephanie pleaded.  Reggie got control of her self and shook the 3 girls off her and went to Clio's bed to sit down and relax.  Clio was helped off the ground and given a tissue for her busted lip and Trish rushed to get her an ice pack for her swollen eye.  Reggie looked at the two scratches on her arm from Clio and deciding that no blood was coming out she looked towards Clio.

            "Sorry, but how could you do this to me?  I've always dealt with your BS and I've never told one of your secrets but you did this to me.  I can't fathom in my mind why you would do such a thing."

            Clio took the tissue from her lip and tried to talk, Trish vanished somewhere but Reggie hardly noticed that.  "Reggie I was defending you, and myself.  The other cheerleaders noticed that I had your homework for chemistry class and they were like why do you have that.  So I told them I was doing my homework so then they got on the subject of you and how they just knew you were a lesbian.  Then Alicia, Lars ex-girlfriend got snotty and said maybe I was you b_tch.  She said that you were really probably a guy and you probably missing some body parts, which is why you changed alone.  I got in her face and told her you had a body she would never had and she was like prove it, so I told them your measurements.  You should have seen the look on their faces, it felt good to prove them wrong," Clio informed.

            "Clio I don't really care what they think about me, I know how to handle brainless pom-pom dummies," Reggie said as she stood up and began to pace the floor with her hand over her face.

            "Reggie please calm down, we'll all help you.  Besides we're all on the cheerleading squad and I'm the captain so I'll order them to leave you alone," Melinda said trying to comfort her.

            "That's not going to work Melinda, they're going to tell everyone and then she'll really be pestered by people.  You know how they feel about Reggie and the way we're all friends.  Now we have to prove them wrong about Reggie being a dyke or the torture will never stop," Stephanie put in.  

            "I don't care what they think, long as I don't have to fight.  I don't need to get suspended my junior year," Reggie admitted. 

            "I have a way for you to prove them wrong but you are so not going to like it," Clio spoke up.  Reggie looked at Clio and sighed, deciding to listen she felt bad about messing up Clio's face.  "You can go to school tomorrow dressed in clothes like we wear and they will be embarrassed because you have a better body than them.  Everyone will know so they won't be able to mess with you anymore because everyone can defend you."

            Reggie's eyes widened and once again she stalked towards Clio's door.  "Thanks for the help you guys, but I'd rather be picked on forever than have to wear the type of clothes that you guys do, no offense," Reggie called as she walked out the door. 

            Clio stood up and began to run out her door calling at Stephanie and Melinda to follow her.

            "Why are we following her Clio?  Let her leave if she wants to!" Melinda called as she ran after Clio and Stephanie down the steps.

            "AHHHHH!" The scream the 3 girls heard from Clio made them run faster trying to find out what was wrong with Reggie, well at least Stephanie an Melinda rushed, Clio just walked slower as if assured of something.

            Outside in front of Reggie's house Trish was standing with her keys leaned against Reggie's car.  Trish looked upset but she was holding fast to her position despite Reggie's yelling.

            "Trish what the hell are you doing?  Are you crazy?  Get the hell away from my car," Reggie asked/yelled.  (You notice how she's always asking someone if they're crazy?)

            "I'm sorry Reggie, but for once I have to agree with Clio, please listen to what she says.  I know this is totally going against your code but for once I think you should just throw caution to the wind.  I'm tired of you going through sh_t because of everyone else's shortsightedness, and even though you act like you don't f_cking care I know you do.  Please do it, if not for us then do it for yourself to make you happy," Trish reasoned.

                        *_~

            "So I went to the mall and they brought me clothes that I never hope you see me in.  This is all because your snotty ex picked on your stupid cousin.  Okay you know what I'm not even going to call Clio stupid because at least she was trying to defend me, but still it bugs me that she told.  I really messed up her face, so when we come by on Friday you might still be able to see the swelling.  They made me buy all these clothes like I was going to wear them for longer than a day but I'm not, so by Friday I should be myself.  You don't know how glad I am that today is Wednesday, only two more days then I can really talk you ears off.  I know you probably get tired of me babbling, but it's your fault that you're available and Sam's busy with Steph.  I got your message, I meant to call you up earlier but I was being dragged around the mall being turned into a short skirt-wearing idiot, you probably wouldn't understand.  You probably listen to me talk and go yes she's calling me and bugging me but I don't mean to but you seem to listen.  Hehe, you're my relief from a bad day, take that as a compliment.  But I'm fine really what's wrong with changing my style for one day, right?  Look I gotta finish some homework that I didn't get to do earlier, later," Reggie said as she hung up her phone on.  That had been a particularly long message; she hoped Lars checked his answering machine or all her talking would go to waste.  

            She was glad she had talked to someone, even if it had been a machine.

                        *_*

            Lars grinned as he listened to Reggie's message.  He was upset that he had missed talking to her but glad she had left a message.  He liked hearing her voice; he didn't miss her so much when he did.

            'I wonder what they did to her?  She really didn't need to dress up to be made beautiful she already is in my mind.  I hope they don't change her, her personality made her beautiful along with her classic looks even if she didn't advertise them,' he thought. 

                        ^_^

            "Hey Sam," Stephanie said as she gave him a quick peck and ran to Reggie's room. 

            "Hey Twist, take that hat off it doesn't match," he took it off though Melinda didn't notice as she was also running up the stairs to Reggie's room.

            Giving Otto a quick kiss, Trish also ran past the guys to Reggie's room.  "Go to school without us, we'll meet you in homeroom," she called.

            "Women," the 3 said as they ran out the house to get to school.

                                    "_"

            "I can't walk out my house like this!  Everyone can see my legs, or my calves or whatever," Reggie exclaimed.

            Melinda turned her around and looked at her closely. "You would never know you had a big butt with the clothes you wear, guys like girls with big butts you should be happy," she told Reggie.

            "Oh yes, I'm just bubbling with excitement that when I get up guys will stare at my butt.  This is ridiculous I can't do this, I'm too set in my ways," Reggie tried to explain.

            "Reggie if you want your life to get better you have to do this.  Besides you look stunning you are going to prove the cheerleading team wrong.  Oh wait I am on the cheerleading team, hehe," Stephanie said. 

            "We just have to finish your hair," Clio stated as she and the others once again moved to pounce.  Reggie just gave in and accepted her fate.

                        *_"

            "April Adams, check," the teacher, Miss Kian was taking attendance.

            "Diana Budhan, check."

            "Sam Dullard, check."

            "Megan Frieze, check."

            "Devon Harding, check."

            "Melinda Hargett, absent."  The boys looked at each other, because they knew the girls were supposed to there.

            "Symon Isard, check."  

            "Alicia Jordan, check."

            "Barbara Johnson, check."

            "Stephanie Nieto, absent." Sam looked at Otto and Twist and shook his head.

            "Don Oshin, check."

            "Tom Phillips, check."

            "Oswald Rocket, check."

            "Regina Rocket, absent."

            "Clio Rodriguez, absent."

            "Maurice Rodriguez, check."

            "Trish Turner, absent.  Hmm, this is odd," Miss Kian looked at the boys and raised an eyebrow.  "Boys, do you know where your sister and her friends are?  It is odd that all of them are absent on the same.  I'm surprised that Reg-" The class room door burst open then and the 5 girls stepped inside.

            "We're here," Reggie and them called out of breath, and walked into the class completely forgetting what she had on.  Of course when she fully stepped inside the door everyone gasped in shock, including her brothers.  She blushed but tried to hold her head up high as she and her friends waited for their punishment.  Everyone was in shock at what she was wearing and they had reason to be.

            Reggie had on silver low-hip hugging capris, with a slight mid-riff showing black shirt that read, 'don't drool, cause you look more stupid than usual.'  The shirt hugged her upper body setting of breast that had never been there before, and her pants hugged her curvaceous lower body showing hips and a body that seemed to have appeared out of magic.  With black and white Adidas and silver ankle socks the outfit was complete.  Reggie had her hair pulled in a tight ponytail that was tossed over her shoulder giving her a casual but sensual look.  With clear lip gloss on and a little eye pencil she looked like a girl.  

            The teacher choked on her words as she stared at Reggie and tried to issue a warning.  "Since this is your first time being late Reggie you are excused, and are you Trish, Melinda and Stephanie, but you Clio you have detention," the teacher looked at Clio and noticed her slightly swollen face almost skillfully hidden completely by makeup.  Think that maybe Clio was experiencing abuse from somewhere; the teacher took pity and excused the detention.

            Reggie walked down the isle to her sit in her group with Stephanie, Melinda and Trish.  She didn't look up but kept her head slightly down not wanting to look in people's faces.  As she passed the jock table that consisted of Devon, Don, Symon and Tom there were catcalls but she ignored them.  

            The cheerleading table, which consisted of Megan, Alicia, Clio and April, she looked up and was happy to see shock evident on the faces.  It actually felt good to best them at something other than sports for once.

            At the 'cool' table sat Otto, Twister and Sam.  Reggie didn't even want to look in their faces because she would loose her composure and run from the room.  At the girl prep table sat Barbara, Megan and Diana and they could not seem to close their mouths.   Sitting at her table with her friends Reggie gave a small smile at her friends and tried to reassure herself that this was the right thing to do.

                        '_'

            "I can't believe you got her to wear that," Alicia stuttered out.

            "Next to her you 3 look like fat slobs, none of you even come close to having a figure like that or that tight a belly.  I guess her being a tomboy has a good advantage, your body totally blow away other girls," Clio gloated.

            "You can clean a pig and put it in silk clothing but it will always be a pig, it doesn't matter how you dress her up she's still a tomboy.  The guys won't even notice her," Megan snapped at Clio.

            "You're beaten and you know it.  If the guys won't notice her then why aren't the jocks look away from her, she's not even walking she's sitting down.  You guys are a distant thought in their minds now, even Tom won't look over," Clio told them smugly.

            "I'll leave her alone and except her as a girl if she joins the cheerleading squad, after all no real girl would be on the street hockey team right?"  April said slyly.

            "She can do more flips and turns than you 3 will ever imagine and I know she'll join," of course as she was saying this Clio was immediately wishing she could eat her words.  Reggie would never agree to this, not in a million years.

                        -_-

            Okay so I wonder if that counts a cliffhanger, guess not.  Anyway review let me know what you think, so I can know whether to continue this or not, Ja.


	3. Since When?

Disclaimers - No I don't.

Warnings - As always I'm a try to keep it PG-13.

Kudos – 

XxElven RavenxX

RubeeSkye 

Ashiko Tsurugi

Twisters Girl

Twstrzgirl – I know the whole brother thing is confusing but in the first chapter I said that she had come to think of Twist and Sam as her brothers.

Someone – thanks x 2 cause you reviewed twice on one story.

Quimberly

Terry-Bogard – read to see what happens next.

Rainy

Geese Howard – gomen about not including you in the last Kudos list.

I am so sorry about not updating sooner, but it's a little something-called school and the fact that homework rules my life. You would think that as a senior I wouldn't be under obligation to do homework, yeah right, I have now more than ever. However from now on I will try to update sooner than this even if I have to stay up late; Saa on with the fic.

-_-

"What do you think of me?

And who do you want me to be?

Dreams unfold and you cast your spell

Everything shines in the wishing well . . ." _Anastacia - Wishing Well_

Reggie slumped in her cafeteria chair as she tried to ignore the silence and stares that were happening around her. No one was talking and she knew it had to do with her outfit, where were her friends when she needed them? She lifted her ham and cheese sandwich to her mouth but couldn't eat because everyone was staring at her, even her teammates who were sitting at her table. Her brothers were also being closed mouth though they were eating. 

The jocks and cheerleaders walked into the cafeteria then, in the same group they always walked in. Melinda was in the front with Stephanie, Trish and Clio who all waved at Reggie. Reggie waved back and smiled though inside she felt like screaming and killing someone. 

Reggie once again tried to eat but it was impossible too many people were staring. Stephanie looked over at Reggie to see how she was doing and felt bad to see a slight miserable look in her eyes and to see everyone staring at her. Stephanie bent to whisper in Trish's ear and Trish nodded in response. 

"I think that would help a lot and it would draw more attention to her," Melinda agreed when told the plan. 

Stephanie walked over to Reggie's table and though she got some stares most of the attention was still directed at Reggie's sitting form. 

"Come sit with us Reggie, we want to gloat over victory, and for once Melinda has you joke proof so no one can say anything stupid." 

"That means I have to walk and I don't want to walk. Everyone is still staring at me and they'll really be staring when I get up," Reggie protested.

"This is exactly what we want to happen Reg, and besides why not just shove all the snobs in their faces?" Reggie sighed and Stephanie knew she had won this argument. Stephanie stepped to the side to allow Reggie to get up out of her seat. Reggie stood up and despite all the audible intakes of breath kept a straight face. 

"Do you see what she has on?"

"How come I don't have a body like that?"

"What she got implants over night or something?"

"I give her a 9 maybe a 10 if she had worn a skirt."

"Don't stare at her, I'm _you're girlfriend_!"

"I didn't know who she was at first."

"I'm gonna ask her out."

"Not if I do it first, retard."

Reggie heard all the whispers and yet she didn't. She knew that they were talking about her but she was just concentrating on making it to the 'popular' table without embarrassing herself. Stephanie, Melinda, Trish and Clio certainly had self-satisfied smirks on their faces she noticed as she sat down at the chair Melinda offered her. 

"Hey Regina," all the jocks at the table chorused. She smiled at them embarrassed but a little angry at the name they had called her, and uncertain of what to do but say hi back so as not to be rude. They had never really paid attention to her before unless it was to criticize. 

"Her name is Reggie," Trish snapped at them. They all agreed hurriedly and tried not to stare at her as she once again tried to eat. Noticing her friends eating Reggie dug into her food not noticing the cheerleaders staring at what she was eating. No way she could have a nice body eating all those sweets and sugars that she was currently stuffing in her mouth. 

A jock that Reggie didn't know really well asked her if she wanted another Dr. Pepper. Before she could answer another voice cut in, one that belonged to someone who had not sat down at the table yet. 

"You see a pretty girl and you can't seem to give her room to breath can you David?" Reggie looked up at the person who held that voice and swallowed the piece of chocolate cupcake she had in her mouth whole. 

Corey Swain was looking at her and smiling. Corey Swain who was the captain of the football, basketball and tennis team. Corey Swain with his curly brown hair, perfect face, Colgate smile, lean but muscled body and his seductive smile. Corey Swain who was what every girl and even Reggie noticed and wanted. And right now, the guy that every girl craved, the guy that every girl almost creamed her panties over was talking to Reggie Rocket. Several people were getting pissed off about this, including her brothers.

Hey you're Reggie, Otto Rocket's sister? You're a junior right?" Corey questioned her putting special charm and attention into the questions.

"Yes to all three of the questions," Reggie said in this voice that shocked her when it came out. She didn't know she could smile and talk with her voice coming out that husky, you learn something new about yourself everyday she thought. 

"I'm Corey Swain a senior. I never really noticed you before, where have you been hiding for the past 3 years? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed you're beautiful face a mile away" he asked her. 

Alicia who was jealous at the attention being given to Reggie spoke up then. "She's been hiding in her brother's clothes playing lesbian for the last 3 years is why you never noticed her," she said as her 2 puppies laughed.

"Hey lay off," Corey said glaring at Alicia. 

"Stop being a b_tch Alicia," Melinda reprimanded. Alicia glared at Melinda but said nothing; she wasn't the captain Melinda was so therefore she had more power.

"Maybe I was hiding behind my brother's clothes as you say, but in a way I was protecting you," Reggie answered back.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia sneered.

"Oh just that I was letting you gather enough self-esteem before I showed off the fact that I look ten times better than you," Reggie bragged with a look of pure innocence on her face. Alicia's face turned red and she stormed out of the cafe with Megan and April in tow. 

"Good one Reg," Trish commented. General talking ensued and Reggie found she was having fun, especially with the attention being given to her by Corey.

"You okay Clio you're not really saying much?" Melinda asked the not so usually quiet girl. 

"I'm fine," Clio lied, "I'm just worried about how much weight Reggie's gonna put on eating all that junk when she knows she needs to watch her weight so she can join the cheerleading squad."

Reggie's mouth dropped open, "Wha-"

"Oh you're gonna be on the squad? That's cool I get to see you during my practice time for the football team and the basketball team when that season comes," Corey said.

"Yeah well I decided to open myself to new things," Reggie lied as she shot a look of pure hate at Clio who bowed her head. "And you don't have to worry about my weight Clio, I lose all my pounds during street hockey practice," Reggie shot at Clio who still didn't look up. 

"You're on the street hockey team? You're way too delicate to be on the street hockey team. All those smelly guys and the bruises and pain. You're a girl so you probably should stick with cheer-" Corey hadn't notice Reggie's look of pure malice at him for saying she shouldn't be on the hockey team.

Trish however noticed and she acted quickly to save Corey's life. "Hey Reggie, I need some English homework from you let's go get it." Trish grabbed Reggie's arm and dragged her out the cafeteria. Reggie went along without resistance she was so shocked at what Corey had said, she didn't even notice all the wolf calls and whistles she got as she was dragged out the cafeteria. 

^_*

Reggie beeped her car glad the day was over. She didn't have to go to hockey practice today so she was going to head to the arcade and win some prizes. She was still a little upset that Corey had acted like a chauvinistic pig but she was dealing with it. She had opened her door when someone closed it and said her name. 

"Hey Reggie," Corey said putting his hand behind his head and grinning sweetly. Reggie totally forgot she was mad at him and remembered how gorgeous he was instead.

"Hey Corey what's up?" Her voice was acting funny again she noticed.

"Nothing, I was told to apologize for what I said at lunch. Trish informed me rather strictly that you didn't like that type of talk. I didn't mean it but I'm so used to girls acting like sissies and only wanting to be – girlish," he admitted. Reggie noticed that he didn't really have an extensive vocabulary but his face was perfect enough to make up for that.

"Look it's alright I'm used to it by now. Besides what would I look like being mad at a cutie like you? I would look like a major b-i-t-c-h," the words were out of Reggie's mouth before she realized what she was saying. When did she learn how to flirt? Maybe she got it out of a book she thought.

"You could never seem like a b_tch to me. I wanna make it up to you what I said I don't feel like I've done enough. You wanna go out tomorrow night to an arcade maybe and then we can get some dinner, my treat?" he smiled at her and she melted how could she say no. 

Don't answer Reggie her mind blared; you're an independent woman you don't need some sexy, perfect guy to make you feel good. "Sure it's a date," Reggie agreed while writing down her number and address for him to make plans with her.

Only after Corey had kissed her on the cheek, walked away, and only after Reggie was in her car almost near her house had she realized that he had never really apologized.

@_@

"I wanted to tell you on the phone but I thought this news was too good for the phone so I had to rush over here after school," Reggie got out as she burst through Lars' door on Friday afternoon; and started talking to him before he even opened the door all the way.

"Hi Lars," Clio mumbled as she tried to hide her face from her cousin who she knew would say something sarcastic.

"Hi Clio, how's your face?" Lars asked with a wicked grin.

"Cute lisp boy how's you ex?" Clio shot back.

"Touché, what good news were you talking about Reggie?" Lars asked as he turned his attention to his friend.

"Well you remember Corey Swain you guys were on practically every team together, he asked me out on a date tonight. So I can't go with you guys to the movie, I'm going to have to break our tradition just this one time, I promise," Reggie said as she walked to Lars refrigerator to get something to drink. When she did make this move however Lars noticed for the first time the clothes she had on. 

Dark blue low-rider jeans with the words 'Yes Look' on the back pockets accompanied by a black tube top shirt that though didn't show much cleavage definitely showed off her toned stomach. Lars choked on an imaginary lump as he looked at Reggie walk to his kitchen. He had not known her hips and butt were so seductive.

"Reg, what the hell do you have on?" Lars asked on choked words.

Reggie took his tone to mean that he was shocked at what she had on, not affected by it; oh what little does she know. "Oh I guess all those clothes we brought that I told you about were to last for more than a day. I don't know but it feels good to rub it into those snotty people, I still don't see what everyone's talking about though," she admitted.

"Hey where's Derrick?" Reggie inquired looking around for Lars roommate whom she had gotten to be her video game partner whenever she came over.

"He's in the room, why?" Lars asked a little jealous. Clio raised an eyebrow at his tone but didn't say anything.

"I wanna finish racing him in that Tokyo racing game on your X-box. I'll go get him," Reggie said while walking to the bedroom door and knocking on it. Lars stood rooted in his spot as Reggie walked by him and he caught a whiff of her lavender perfume. Since when did Reggie wear perfume? Or for that matter what did he care, she also didn't wear sexy clothes but what man in their right mind would complain? Lars –who was a full-blooded male-, was definitely not going to say anything that would spoil his view at this moment.

Derrick came out the room expecting to see Reggie and instead he saw an angel. "Hello, and you would be?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"Reggie dummy, stop playing around we have to finish our game," she told him as she turned around to walk to the living room to start the game. Derrick's eyes practically popped out of his head as he watched her backside sway to the living room. 

"Yeah I wanna play with you but under some covers and in my bed," he hollered after her.

"Shut up and get in here," Reggie yelled back. Lars face clouded over, he didn't appreciate Derrick flirting with Reggie, not in the least bit.

"Don't be an asshole Derrick, leave her alone and keep your hands to yourself," Lars growled at him before walking in the living room also. Clio looked at her cousin's retreating back and a thousand questions floated in her mind. 

"So Reggie who did you say was taking you out tonight?" Lars asked a distracted Reggie a little later.

"Oh Corey Swain weren't you paying attention to me? He wants to go out, I guess I'm gonna have to watch what I eat when I'm with him cause he looked at me weird when I stuffed my face at lunch," Reggie said laughing not really paying attention as she was too absorbed into in the game. She was winning; Derrick didn't have a chance he was too distracted by Reggie to really pay attention.

"Corey Swain is a bastard with no class and all looks. He's a snake Reggie and he's only after one thing, and that's pussy, why would you want to talk to him," Lars told her.

Reggie paused the game and looked at Lars a little upset. "Lars I thought you would be happy for me, not knocking him. What's your beef with him, you sound like Otto, Twist and Sam," Reggie said remembering the vehement argument she had had with them yesterday.

"What Lars means is that you should date me," Derrick put in.

" Will you mind your f_cking business?" Lars yelled. "For once listen to your brother and friends. I'm telling you to listen to my lil' brother that's how you know that something's wrong," Lars tried to reason.

"You know what Lars?" Reggie said as she stood up and walked to the door. "I think I'm going to go home now. For once I'm actually getting what I want and no one is happy," Reggie said as her voice wavered. She shot one last longing look at Lars before she left his house slamming the door.

"Since when does Reggie cry?" Clio asked. Lars bowed his head and sighed in response.

'_'

"Otto I need to use the phone and my cell is charging please get off. You've been on it for an hour, I promise you can have it back in 2 minutes," Reggie told her brother as she leaned against his room wall. 

Otto put his person on hold and turned his attention to his sister. "Reggie if you're going to call Corey I'm not letting you have it," Otto said.

"Since when do you dictate things in my life _little brother_?" Reggie asked with a snare.

"That's harsh Reg, I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"That's what I do to you Otto, I keep you out of the trouble you ego gets you into. Look just give me the phone I don't have time to argue with you, I have more important places to be," she snapped.

"What's your beef Reg? I'm trying not to argue with you. I try to listen to you when you council me, so why can't you return the favor?"

"What's my _beef_? You're acting like Corey is a bad person is my beef and I haven't forgotten our argument from yesterday either." Reggie tired of talking, snatched the phone out of her brother's hand and disconnected it. He didn't touch her just looked shocked at what she had done.

"I liked you better when you wore boy clothes, you weren't a b_tch then," Otto mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah but I also didn't have a social life and I was alone. I don't remember you hanging out with me, I remember you with your girlfriend who wears the same clothes that I'm wearing now."

"I heard you joined the squad, Reg," Otto called to her back as she walked out his door. The door closing softly was his response.

`_`

'Have I changed?' Reggie asked her reflection, as she got ready for her date. 'No I haven't everyone is just responding to the new me.' Reggie looked at the baggie clothes she had laid out to wear to school that she hadn't and sighed.

People had talked to her and no one had said anything mean. During gym she had played her usual best but this time there had been no dyke comments, only cheers and hollers. In the hallway she walked with people now, instead of just her little bit of friends. Every one who hadn't mattered before was trying to be her friend and everyone that had mattered was arguing with her. 

She had argued with Stephanie today and this had shocked all of them. Melinda had just looked at her but said nothing, so did Trish. Stephanie had almost cried and Reggie didn't even know what was said. They were friends again but somehow Reggie still wondered why she had argued with Steph, Steph was so easy going it was hard to argue with her. 

Reggie picked up an Oreo she had on her table and almost put it in her mouth when she noticed her reflection. She put the cookie down quick she didn't want to get fat because then Corey wouldn't like her. She had to watch her weight now, because when she quit the hockey team on Monday she wouldn't have any other means to exercise. 

"Why am I quitting the team?" she asked herself a question she already knew the answer to.

_

Okay, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed please let me know what you think, Ja.


	4. Artificial Life

Disclaimers - Funny last time I checked my pockets were empty so I assume I don't Rocket Power Klasky Csupo does.

Warnings - Some cursing, maybe some sexual innuendos, not sure yet.

Kudos –

Twister-power – You're right, we need more Lars/Reggie fics.

LadySilverDragon

Twister-power

Cemore Butts – the thing is Reggie is only friends with these cheerleaders 'cause I figure that they aren't normal stuck up cheerleaders.  Cheerleading is a sport, those flips and moves count for something, so in an AU Reggie could be their friend.

Mistress Fire

Lady Ice

Memai

Kaitlin – So blunt and true!

Terry Bogard – You always ask that.

Lovely moonlight maiden

Silent Whisper

Wild-Melody – Are you going to finish your fic anytime soon?

            I would just like to apologize to everyone who read my fic and asked me to continue, gomen about waiting so long.  School has kept me really busy and since summer vacation is here I have more time to write and such.  Anyway, read and review, Saa on with the fic.

                                                                                                +_+

_"I want to take his eyes out_

_Just for looking at you_

_I want to take his hands off _

_Just for touching you_

_And I want to rip his heart out_

_Just for hurting you_

_And I want to break his mind down_

_And I want to make him_

_Take back all that he took from you_

_Yes I do . . ." Nickelback - Just For_

_"Always be a first-rate version of yourself, instead of a second-rate version of somebody else."_

_Judy Garland_

_            He was kissing her and she wanted him to get off.  Or rather he was shoving his tongue down her throat.  He hadn't even asked permission, he had just pushed his lips to hers and started probing with his tongue, looking for admittance.  At first she had been tempted to bite down, but she had slowly been able to calm down so as not to act on the thought._

            She frowned with her lips, as he continued his assault.  This was Corey and her second date; she supposed kissing was to be expected.  How did people act on date's?  She didn't really know after all this was only her second one, what did she know?

            She struggled against him as he came up for air; she doubted he even noticed her lack of participation.

            "Corey, my curfew's coming up maybe we should go?" she suggested.  She wanted out and quick.  She had expected sparks and her leg to pop up during her first kiss, or at least some stirring of passion to flare.  None of that had happened; the only thing that had occurred was her slightly swollen lip.  

            "Baby, your dad likes me, he won't mind," Corey said as he bent his head for more lip.  Reggie sighed again and opened her lips as was expected.  

            This was completely ridiculous, and yet she was trying to placate herself to accept this.  'How many girls would kill to be in her position she thought?  How many would kill her to be in this position,' she thought.  She should be grateful that Corey had even considered her as dating material.  And yet these thoughts didn't help.  Since when did Reggie Rocket have to make her self-measure up to someone else's expectations?

            When Corey's hand started to slip under her spaghetti strap shirt, she forcefully pulled away.  He wasn't touching there, no matter who he was.  

            "I wanna go," Reggie said in a whiny voice, "I'm hungry, I only had a salad for dinner and a little of the popcorn at the movie."

            Corey turned and gave a small glare before turning on his car.  "Alright, baby," he said with false happiness.  'Why was she so uptight?' he thought.

            "I'm gonna take you home, not to a restaurant though.  You gotta watch you weight, I don't date fat girls," he told her cockily as he sped down the street.  

            Reggie suppressed a groan at his words.  She was really getting tired of being called baby, and what the hell was wrong with fat girls?  Stephanie was a little chubby and Sam still loved her.  There was so much wrong with this boy and yet Reggie held her tongue.  She had prayed for him right?  She still wanted to attention and respect she had been wishing for that came so easily now that she was different, right? 

            Or was respect having guys ogle your goodies when you moved.  Reggie moved a little in her seat and pulled down her purple skort*.  Well at least she pulled it a little past her thighs, cause that was as far as it would go.  

            Corey pulled up to her house, and turned to look at her.  "Babe are you upset?  I hope not, 'cause I had fun tonight."

            Reggie forced a smile, "No I'm fine, just a little tired.  Cheerleading practice has me worn out, especially with all the homework I've been doing." Reggie moved to get out of the car, and Corey followed.  'What did he want,' she thought.

            "Reggie, I just wanna say over the past two weeks, I've been thinking about us, and I've decided I wanna go steady, and I want you to be my girl," Corey said as he leaned against his car and looked at her.

            Reggie looked at him and tried to control her thoughts.  This was what she REALLY wanted right?  "Yes, I would love to go steady with you," she lied, slightly.  He came up her steps kissed her quickly on the lips and walked back down to his car and sped away.  Reggie opened her house door and went inside leaning against the door with eyes closed.

            Had it really been two weeks since she had changed?  It seemed much longer than that, much longer than two weeks.  Two weeks since she had started this ridiculous diet she didn't need that was causing her to starve.  Two weeks since she had started wearing these clothes that hardly covered anything and made men stare.  Two weeks since she had started arguing with her closest friends.

            "Hard night with the asshole, Reggie?" Twister asked from his spot on her couch.  Reggie opened her eyes and noticed for the first time, her brothers were sitting in her living room staring at her.  She blushed and frowned at his comment.

            "No Maurice, I was just thinking about school," she choose to ignore his comment about Corey, she didn't feel like facing certain realities right now.  "What are you guys up to?" She asked walking into the living room and sitting down on a couch.

            "Nothing, just looking over our strategies and wondering why we lost the last game, when we've been undefeated all year," Sam said trying to placate things.  He missed Reggie and was happy that they weren't arguing for once.

            "Well did you find out why?" Reggie asked.

            "Yeah we found out why," Otto said a little mean.  "Maybe it's because we don't have a certain someone on the team anymore who can skate fast as hell and maneuver just as quickly.  Maybe 'cause that certain someone is too busy wearing girly clothes to think about hockey anymore," he said looking straight at Reggie to let her know who that someone was.

            Reggie bristled defensively; she didn't feel like this right now.  "Look Otto I don't know what your prob is but can we squash it, I don't feel like this right now," Reggie turned to look at Sam.  "Sammy do you know why ya'll been losing?"

            Before Sam could answer Twister cut in.  "You mean you can't think about it right now, 'cause that tight ass shirt you're wearing is blocking the blood to your brain!"

            "Your girlfriends picked out these clothes for me.  Your girlfriends wear the same clothes I do.  Your girlfriends are not on the hockey team either, and yet I don't hear you guys ragging on them.  Why is that?  Would one of you assholes tell me that," Reggie yelled as she stood up quickly.

            "Reggie I didn't-" Sam tried to cut in to defend himself.

            "You're not like them Reggie you've never been so you're handling this change worse than them.  Your attitude has changed and you're not the same, and you're acting like a bitch 'cause of some guy.  Trish, Stephanie, and Melinda don't act like you do, they can get down and dirty like any guy when they want to cheerleaders or not," Otto yelled back.

            "You don't wanna hang with us anymore, and you don't even speak to us in school.  You're always with that ass Corey and he's got a weird hold on you.  I talked to Lars and he told me what kind of guy Corey was, and he's right about how you shouldn't be dating him!" Twister finished for Otto.

            "Say anything to you," Sam finished softly.

            "What's going on down here?" Raymundo yelled, coming down the stairs after hearing al the arguing.  

            No one answered and Reggie looked into each of the boys eyes, before closing her own and turning to Raymundo to answer.  "Nothing is going on, except that some _little _boys were acting like they knew something about adult lives," Reggie said angrily as she walked up the steps, and into her room, slamming the door.

            Otto looked to his dad trying to think of something to say. "Do you see what she had on Dad, something's going on with her and we were just trying find out what it was," Otto told him.

            "I just wanted to talk to her without arguing for once," Sam said as he walked out the door.

                                                                                                *_*

            Reggie swung her hair as she waved to people walking down the hall.  She knew guys were looking and was both embarrassed and delighted at the same time.  She had to get to the field for cheerleading practice, and her outfit was one that couldn't really be described as work out clothes.  Thigh length jean shorts, a small white T that showed her stomach at the slightest move, and white high top air Nikes adorned her feet.  

            Going outside to walk across the lawn to get to the field she noticed someone standing against a tree.  She squinted her eyes and when she saw whom it was she ran to the tree.

            "Hey Lars, what's up?" She asked hugging him, and feeling a shockingly surprising tingle as she did so.  

            "Hey Reggie, I haven't talked to you in a while and was waiting for you to come out.  Usually you call me, and you haven't done so in three weeks.  I had to see for myself if you were really a cheerleader like Twister said," he informed looking down at her.  He noticed her body in her clothes and he looked away trying to focus on something else.  

            Reggie noticed that Lars kept his hand around her waist but she didn't pull away.  If didn't feel bad, in fact it felt better or more natural than when Corey did it.  "Well I didn't want to, but it's football season, and I get to see Corey a lot more than if I had to wait until he didn't have practice.  Now we both practice at the same time.  You know we go out now, right?" Reggie said.

            Lars dropped his arm from her waist and took a step back.  Reggie frowned at the movement and found she missed his presence.  "I'm happy for you, look I gotta go."  

            "Lars wait," Reggie ran to catch up with him.  "Look I'm going to a club on Friday would you like to come?  We could double date?"

            "No that's-" he started.

            "PLEASE Lars? It would really mean a lot to me, and I would like it if you got know Corey better and maybe you guys could become friends," Reggie said as she pouted.  Lars melted at the pout, though he knew he would never be a friend with Corey.

            "Sure Reg, I'll see you Friday," he agreed reluctantly.

            "We'll be by your dorm to pick you up at 8.  Later Lars," Reggie called as she ran back to the field.

            Lars watched her hair fly behind her and her ass as she ran.  This was too much, and now he couldn't talk to her 'cause she had an asshole boyfriend.  Why was life so cruel?

                                                                                                ^_^

            "You're late Reg," Melinda said without looking up from the push-ups she was doing.

            "Don't stress, I was talking to someone, and got sidetracked," Reggie said as she sat into a position to do crunches.  

            Melinda didn't like the nonchalant way Reggie answered her and frowned.  Cheerleading was serious; they had to be in good shape to do those gymnastic flips and stands.  Reggie needed to come early and this was her third time being late, and she had already missed 2 practices.  

            "Reggie, I don't think you should perform at the game coming on Thursday, you're not taking this seriously enough," Melinda informed.  She didn't want to do this to her friend but Reggie was changing.

            Reggie stopped mid crunch and turned to look at Melinda. "What the hell are you talking about?  What are you acting stupid for, I said sorry about being late," she snapped.

            "Don't go aggro on Mel, Reg, she does have a point," Trish said from her crunching spot.

            "Look Mel, she did say sorry, so maybe she won't do it again," Stephanie said from where she was lifting barbells.  "Besides she's one of our best friends, and since Alice broke her ankle, we need her."

            "Yeah, maybe I won't do it again," Reg, said harshly.  Stephanie began to regret speaking up for her when she noticed that Reggie had an attitude about the situation.  

            "Whatever," Melinda said going into her pushups double-time.  The rest of the team looked on in silence then started back on their various exercises.  

            "Sorry Mel, I didn't mean what I said," Reggie said a little while later, when they were resting.

            "Reg are you okay?" Trish asked smiling warily at her friend.  Something was up and she didn't know what it was, neither did Melinda or Steph.  

            "Nothing, it's just this whole relationship thing has got me-" At that point Corey called Reg from across the field and beckoned for her to join him.  She got up after excusing herself, and ran to her bf not noticing the smug look he had on his face as she was hugging him when she reached him.  He looked at his friends as if saying "Lookie what I got" and they laughed.

            Trish, Melinda, and Steph frowned but said nothing.  What the hell was going on?

                                                                                                -_-

            "You wanna order something?"  Lars yelled at his date trying to get her to hear him over the noise in the club.

            "Yeah," and she told him what she wanted.

            Lars looked up and smiled at Reggie who was looking at him.  She looked gorgeous and she probably didn't even realize the heads that were turning in their seats to look at her.  A strap less, loose but form fitting, midnight blue, mid thigh length, tube dress adorned her body.  She had her hair in a high ponytail with tendrils falling everywhere, and midnight blue, stiletto heel sandals on that laced up her legs.  He had wanted to dump his date when he had seen Reggie get out of the car to go into the club.  

            Reggie was having fun because Lars was here.  Corey was nibbling on her ear and neck but she was ignoring him for the moment.  Why did he insist in PDA's?  She didn't want a lot of people looking at her while she kissed him especially Lars for some reason.  Why wouldn't he stop?  She turned her head to look at Corey and kissed him quickly on the mouth, hoping to satisfy him for a while.  He stopped and grinned at her before calling for a waitress to order food.

            Lars frowned, what a sh_tty move.  Carey was a bastard, and he frowned to see Reggie trying to please him.  "Wanna dance?" he asked her as he stood up?  

            Reggie looked at him and let her eyes trail over his body for the hundredth time this evening.  A black, button down shirt, adorned his chest, with several buttons undone so that you could see his developed chest.  His dark blue ENYCE jeans were baggy without being sloppy looking and his black Iverson's completed the outfit.  He looked good, and Reggie wondered why she never noticed this before.  

            "Sure," Reggie was happy that she could dance.  Two weeks ago she hadn't been able to, but her friends had taught her and she had caught on pretty quick.  

            Lars grabbed her hand and pulled her to the floor, he had been waiting to dance with her forever.  And now he could, and hopefully in the process he made her forget about Corey.  He didn't like seeing her kiss, him it should have been him with his lips on her.  He had wanted to be her first kiss, and he wanted to kill Corey for stealing that from him.  

            Reggie moved to the reggae that was on, and rubbed her self against Lars.  This was dancing!  She never felt this good dancing with Corey, so why did she feel like this with Lars.  His body moved with hers in unspeakable smooth coordination, and she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss Lars.

                                                                                                ^_~

* A skort is shorts that have the little skirt part that wraps around the shorts partway.

            Okay I'm done, my eyes hurt from staring at the screen so long.  Anyway please review, Ja.

            __


End file.
